


Desert Temple

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Season 8 Canon Divergent, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SchneezusWeiss likes Docington. Canon Divergence if Wash and Doc were fooling around in season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Temple

Wash peeked out of the temple entrance, ensuring that Meta was indeed busy burying a body or digging a hole or anything that kept him away from him and Doc. His eyes slipped closed once he secured Meta’s location, sliding a bit to the side to be obstructed from view. He rested his hand on the back of Doc’s head, small groans escaping his lips as the head bobbed.

“What are you looking at?” Doc asked, licking his lips once he pulled away from Wash’s shaft. Wash hissed lightly at the small breeze that chose to blow right then, nudging Doc to go back to working him over.

“Nothing. Making sure we aren’t walked in on. Get back to work.” He slipped back into Doc’s mouth for a moment.

“Who’s out there? Is it just Meta?” Doc frowned when Wash tapped his head a little harder than he wanted, yanking him up by his chest piece.

“Doc! Focus. Seriously. Do _you_ want him coming in here and thinking he gets one too?” Wash shook his head to indicate which answer Doc was supposed to go with, sighing when he just stared a little blankly.

“Well. No. I guess? Not really.” Doc shrugged, eyes opening in alarm as Wash started unclasping the codpiece armor after pulling him to his feet, releasing the seals of his body suit to get at his own hardening shaft. “What are you doing?”

“Showing you how to _properly_ give a blowjob. What does it look like I’m doing? Is there another way?” Wash sassed as he knelt in front of Doc, taking his half hard cock into his mouth and pushing his hips back to the wall of the temple. “Keep watch. Meta isn’t exactly gentle at this. Do you want him demonstrating?”

Doc shook his head at the question then bit back a cry, watching the entrance to the temple as Wash swallowed him down, flexing his throat over his shaft. As Wash pulled off, he flicked his tongue against the tip, drawing out beads of precum from Doc. Wash rolled his eyes at how much Doc was reacting to it.

“Have you never had a blowjob before?” Wash went back to work, bobbing his head quickly as he looked up for an answer. Doc couldn’t manage to do anything but shake his head no in response. Doc tangled his fingers in Wash’s hair, barely even putting pressure on the back of his head, just instead following with his hands the steady movement of his mouth slipping over his shaft. Wash snorted, shaking his head as he drew his tongue lightly over Doc’s shaft, grinning at how responsive he was being regardless. “Still is interesting. I don’t usually get this kind of show.”

Wash kept stroking him while he spoke, running this thumb along the underside. Doc bucked his hips at the motion, drawing out a shaky breath when Wash’s mouth sucked lightly at his cock. He opened his eyes for a moment, seeing Meta still puttering around out in the desert landscape that he stopped recognizing when his eyes rolled back at the speed that Wash had picked up. Doc internalized much of his soft swearing, finding most of it inappropriate for the situation, but holy fuck Wash’s mouth felt good. Doc moaned softly, staying as still as possible under Wash’s hands.

“Shut up,” Wash snapped between breaths, dragging his tongue up his shaft. He reached a hand down to stroke himself as he worked his mouth over Doc. It had been too long.

“I…”

“I said shut up!” Wash swallowed him down, taking note of his hitched breaths and choked moans. Wash stroked himself faster, closing his eyes and building his own orgasm. Wash just found it harder to get off when Doc spoke.

“Wash…” Doc panted out, tugging softly at Wash’s bleach blonde hair.

“Shut up!” He was almost there, and he groaned around Doc’s shaft, sending vibrations up his sensitive skin that were sure to push Doc over.

“Fine!” Doc was just trying to warn him as his orgasm overwhelmed him, making him spill into Wash’s mouth. Wash held it there, pulling off of Doc’s shaft and finishing himself off with his hand as his cum spilled on the floor. Wash stood back up, pulling Doc into a toothy kiss. Doc struggled as he tried to get away from Wash’s tongue as he pushed his own semen into Doc’s mouth. Doc coughed and sputtered when Wash finally let him pull away, wiping his mouth where some of it had spilled from his lips. Wash smirked, wiping his own mouth. “Why did you do that?”

“Felt like it,” Wash explained with a shrug. “Are you telling me you would say no if I spun you around and pinned you to the wall and fucked you right here?”

“No. Maybe. Okay yeah, no. We could do that.” Doc nodded, on board with the idea. “I know I said that whole Stockholm syndrome thing wasn’t happening yet, but this doesn’t really count as identifying or---okay then.” Wash had already grabbed Doc by the hips, spinning him around and rutting against the rough back side of his body suit. “Is this really a good idea in here if I can’t keep watch this time?”

“Is it really a good idea for me to suck off or fuck my prisoner?”

“Okay, good point.”

\---

Wash and Doc emerged from the temple about an hour later, a little out of breath. Doc bemoaned the scrapes on his elbows from where Wash had pushed him into the wall, able to save his lower end from a similar fate by jutting his ass out in presentation. Wash certainly knew that Doc would have those scrapes on his elbows, as well as the handprints on his ass for at least a few days longer, but it proved to be no matter. Not like Meta had any reason to strip Doc down.

As the pair headed back toward the Elephant to gather supplies before they headed out, they spotted Meta kicking the last of the alien bodies off in the distance.

“Think we have five minutes for another round?”

Wash grinned.

 


End file.
